Someday
by marixoxella
Summary: Sonfic, AAML of course : Pokeshipping forever! Songfic based on Misty's Love Song... Please read and review, I am totally writer's blocking on my famous fic Hero :D review that too if you havent' already!


Hey guys, this is a little songfic I just ahd to post because I'm writer's blocking on Hero! Please please review for me, I need you guys's support lol (you guys's... get it?)! Anyway, I'm also posting a songfic revolving around May and Misty's friendship, make sure to check on that too... Okay, love you guyses!  
.../\/\...

"Goodnight Brock, goodnight Pikachu," Ash yawned, "goodnight Misty… see you in the morning!"  
"Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams." Misty smiled and turned in her red sleeping bag.

_Out here in the quiet of the night_

_Beneath the stars and moon_

Misty turned once more and stared at the bulky blue sleeping bag in front of her. _Ash._

_We both know we've got _

_something on our minds_

He mumbled something and continued rolling in his bag. Misty gasped and quickly shut her eyes. Could he hear what she was thinking? Misty blushed. Why did she like him?

_We won't admit, _

_but it's true_

Well maybe because he looked so annoying when she pulled him out of that lake… Maybe it was when he drove away in her bike… He had also driven away with her heart… Misty chuckled to herself.

_You look at me, _

_I look away_

Maybe it was when he told her what had happened to Pikachu or when he had offered to help her up when the weight of the bike made her fall back—she paused as she heard something and saw Ash had rolled over and she could see his sleeping face. Misty quickly turned the other way.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

Anyway, even if it was later that she liked him, so what? It didn't matter. The only way it would matter is if she told him… Maybe someday… it's not like it was so easy.

_I wanna tell you_

_But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

And plus, if she told him what would happen? Misty bit her lip. Would he look at her weird? Of course he didn't like her. He liked Pokemon. Misty couldn't help but glare at Pikachu. If it was a human girl, Ash would marry it. Not her; not Misty. That's just weird… Ash and Misty?

_Oh, why should anything so easy_

_Ever be so hard to do_

Ash and Misty's love. AAML. Misty smiled to herself and couldn't help but admit it did sound a little cute… _Pokeshipping._ Wow, where'd that come from? It couldn't happen. It just couldn't. Ash and Misty argued as friends… not as a couple! Even Team Rocket would have to believe that… Then again…

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_And to say that I love you_

Misty remembered the time Team Rocket had taken them captive. In that cage on the aircraft.

"Look at the two lovebirds!" Meowth called in her memory.

Misty had looked at Ash and blushed, denying it all. Had Ash blushed too? Maybe, she couldn't remember. Misty concentrated but couldn't remember… He had turned his head as he had she. It was an awkward moment. Nothing else.

_I practiced all the things _

_that I could say_

_Ash, you won't believe this but I love you,_ Misty thought to herself and turned to find that Ash was still facing her. Misty looked straight at his eyelids, how can I tell you that? It would sound weird, impossible. _We can't be together…_

_Line by line, _

_every word_

Misty slowly got out of her sleeping bag and inched her away passed their campsite, past the forest, and to the clearing. She took a seat on a large boulder facing the ocean and felt the wind against her skin. The moon was out and millions of stars covered the night sky. _If I did tell him, how would I say it? Not just 'Oh my love, you must know that I love you!'_ Misty snorted softly and shook her head with a smile on her face.

_I tell myself, _

_today could be the day_

There was a rustling in the trees and Misty turned to find the coast clear. No one. She scanned her surroundings once more and turned back reluctantly. Maybe she should tell him… _I mean, it's not like it would matter._ If he said no, then she'd laugh and say she was joking, and if he said yes…

_But every time, _

_I lose my nerve_

…Not likely. Misty frowned and intently surveyed the water and shadows the trees cast around her.

"Maybe I should," Misty seriously considered aloud.

"Maybe you should what?" There was a familiarly drowsy voice behind her and Misty jumped.

"Oh," she blushed and saw Ash coming toward her, "should nothing… I was just thinking…"

_I look at you, _

_you look away_

"Thinking what?" He took a seat next to her and Misty scooted over to give him room.

"None of your business," she looked intently at him and he glanced away.

"Okay," Ash yawned and stared out at the ocean, "beautiful isn't it?"

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

"Yeah, it is." Misty watched him scratching his head boyishly, "Do you have lice?"

"No," Ash said taken aback and straightened out his hair, "why would you say that?"

"You seem to be scratching your head a lot," Misty giggled.

_I wanna tell you_

_But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

"I only scratch it when I'm, er, nervous and twitchy." Ash smiled at her and punched her shoulder playfully.

"Nervous, why?" Misty made a funny face.

"I don't know," Ash laughed and sat back, looking up at the sky, "I know it's weird because its not like I'm with someone I should feel nervous around—it's just you Misty, one of the guys…."

_Oh, why should anything so easy_

_Ever be so hard to do_

"One of the guys," she murmured sadly.

"I don't tell that to a lot of people you know." Ash grinned at her, "looks like you're special!"

"Of course I am!" Misty regained her composure and grinned proudly.

"Yeah, you are," Ash paused and stared at her.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_And to say that I love you_

"What?" Misty drew closer and flicked his nose.

"Hey!" He held his painful nose, "ow, that hurt!"

"Woosy," Misty crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

_Why?_

_Why do you turn away _

Ash glared at her and continued staring at the water before them, "it still hurt."

Misty grinned but got serious when she noticed he wasn't smiling back, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

She went to tend to his nose but Ash began laughing, "Just kidding…"

"Grrr," Misty took out her mallet.

"Okay, okay!" Ash couldn't stop laughing, "I'm sorry, please don't!"

"Fine," Misty put it away and glared, "Besides, why were you staring at me for so long?"

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

Ash stopped laughing immediately and blushed—was that a blush? No, of course not. He was probably hot—but how? It was windy and his face was red.

"I don't know," he finally concluded and looked down at his hands, "I'm so confused…"

"Confused?" Misty stared at him concentrated face, "Why what's the matter?"

_Don't feel for you _

_the way I do_

"Nothing deadly," Ash reassured, "I'm just confused."

"Oh," Misty said nothing more, but kept staring at his face. He's so adorable.

Why did she think that? Misty blushed and glared at the ground avidly,. Why? He wasn't cute, he wasn't—

"Misty," Ash murmured and she turned to him.

"What?"

_Can't you see?_

"Oh, sorry," Ash turned more red than he already was, "I was thinking…"

"About…" Could he really? "Me?"

"Yeah." He admitted, "I told you it's confusing, believe it or not!"

"What about me?" Misty asked interestedly.

"Oh well, er," he bit his lip and his eyes searched her face.

"Well…?"

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

"I just have strange," He took a deep breath, "feelings…"

"Feelings?" she scooted closer, "for me?"

"Yeah umm…" he scooted farther away.

_I wanna tell you_

_But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

"Yes…" Misty continued scooting until Ash fell off the rock, "oh are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Ash rubbed his head and stood clumsily, "great!"

Misty stood, "so what were you saying?"

"Nothing," Ash shook his head and turned away from her shyly… Shyly!

_Oh, why should anything so easy_

_Ever be so hard to do_

"Okay," Misty sighed unhappily and stretched, "I guess I'll head back to bed…"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Ash smiled at her.

"Yes?" she turned to him hopefully.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_And to say that I love you_

"I just, er, forgot before because I was busy listening to your muses." Ash grinned, "What were you doing out of bed?"

Misty sighed and banged him with a mallet.

"OW!" Ash rubbed the large bump on his forehead, "Why'd you do that?"

"You deserved it." she said simply, heading back.

"Wait—" Ash stopped her, "you didn't answer my question!"

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

"Well, I'm sure you can guess," She stared at him fro a few second trying to convey her secret feelings and began walking back, "bye."

"Bye..." and she was out of his sight.

"Misty..." she heard something faint say.

She turned and saw Ash sitting on the rock once more, staring out at the sea.

_I just imagined that,_ Misty smirked and reached the campsite. She unzipped her bag, stepped in and cuddled up. If he did like her, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

_I wanna tell you_

_But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

Maybe it would work out. But first was the hard part… how could he tell him? It was just so strange. If she just came out and said she loved him today, it would be real strange. Maybe it needed some time. He was confused after all. he just needed to sort out his feelings for her. He probably liked her, he just needed to figure it out first… maybe she should say it… And to say that…

_Oh, why should anything so easy_

_Ever be so hard to do_

"I love you," misty murmured to herself, beginning to shut her eyes.

"Did you say something Misty?" Ash had appeared and was getting into his sleeping bag.

"No, nothing, I didn't say anything Ash," Misty closed her eyes happily, "Goodnight…"

When she was sure he was asleep she opened her eyes and watched him.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_And to say that I love you_

Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
